Doing Just Fine
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Five beautiful ladies have had their share of bad relationships in the past. But, one fateful night, when each one is paired up on blind dates, their fortunes and lives will change.
1. Melina's blind date

**Title: Doing Just Fine**

**Characters: Melina, Nathan Morris (of Boyz II Men), Lita, Hunter, Trish, Test, Torrie, Edge, Victoria, Batista**

**Parings: Melina/Nathan; Lita/Hunter; Trish/Test; Victoria/Batista; Edge/Torrie**

**Rating: Strong R for strong sexual content and strong language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: Current wrestling story with a slight AU.**

**Spoilers: this is a dating-leading-up-to-marriage series I'm adopting. I'm also developing a sequel to this.**

**Summary: Five beautiful ladies have had their share of bad relationships in the past. But, one fateful night, when each one is being paired up on a blind date, their fortunes and their lives will change.**

**Author's note: I don't hate Melina and Edge so I'm making them both nice in my story. I wanted to do something different with my other favorite divas concerning romance. Also, the song _Doing Just Fine _is sung by one of my all time favorite singing groups, Boyz II Men!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Two weeks ago..._

"How could you do this to me again?" Melina Perez screamed with fresh tears falling from her eyes as she stormed inside the hotel room she was sharing with the man she thought she loved. For the forth time in a month, she caught her boyfriend cheating on her; having sex with yet another woman and it made her sick to her stomach. And, every time she catches him with another woman, he would always sweet talk her into taking him back.

Well, not this time. This is it. She was through with his stinking ass!

"Baby, she means nothing to me. She attacked me!" Johnny Nitro exclaimed as he pushed the woman who was in bed with him off of him roughly.

"Well, I never! You're such an asshole!" the woman seethed as she grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room, pissed off. Before she could leave, however, she came face to face with Melina and basically said, "Honey, he's not worth your time. He wasn't ever all that!"

Melina smirked at the woman and watched as she walked out of the room in a huff. Then, she slammed the door behind her and stood there with her arms crossed, watching her boyfriend putting his leather pants on.

"Once again, I caught you with another woman, you bastard! What do you have to say now!" she yelled in his face.

"I didn't do anything, Mel! She came on to me. She drugged me. Why can't you believe me? I love you!" Johnny said as he grabbed her arms and pulled her against his chest.

"If you loved me, you shouldn't had been on top of that bitch and pounded inside of her, you asshole. I don't care if she drugged you or if she came on to you; the fact of the matter is, you got caught and you hurt me for the last time! It's over! I'm done with you!" Melina said before she slapped him across his face and stormed out of the room, tears falling from her eyes.

"Melina, wait! You can't do this to me. I love you, girl. Please don't leave me!" Johnny called out to her.

"I'm sorry!"

That's when she stopped dead in her tracks for a moment. She turned around and glared at him

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I ever got involved with a lying, cheating, no good son of a bitch!"

Without saying another word and with her head held high, she walked away from him once and for all!

X

_The present...two weeks later..._

"I need a man," Melina declared as she sat on the floor and did some yoga.

"Hell, we all need a man," Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita said as she was sitting on the sofa reading a fashion magazine.

"That's so true. I need to move on after my husband's death. I'm tired of grieving," Torrie Wilson, the Playboy cover girl declared as she was doing push ups on the floor.

"I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of being controlled. I need a man who's gonna treat me equally," Trish Stratus said as she was doing jumping jacks.

"Amen to that, sister." Lisa Marie Varon a.k.a. Victoria agreed as she was reading a book on the recliner.

"Well, since all of us ladies are alone and need a man, what are we gonna do about it?" Melina asked when she got finished stretching, breathing heavily.

"I have an idea," Amy jumped in. "Why don't we all set each other up on blind dates?"

"Blind dates?" the rest of the ladies said in disbelief together.

Amy nodded her head. "Why not? I mean, we're all desperate and we need to move on. Torrie, you said you wanna stop grieving over Peter, this is your chance to do that. Melina, you caught your ex cheating on you again, so meeting another man maybe a chance for you to find real love. Trish, you just got out of a controlling relationship with Christian (A/N: Christian was still with WWE in this story), so you can be with a man who's gonna treat you equally. Me? I got tired of being called a slut and I'm glad I finally got my fan base back, not to mention, I got over my breakup with Matt. And, Lisa, you need to be with someone who's gonna be in your league. I'm telling you, we're all in need of some loving. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess so. I do wanna be with a man who's gonna treat me right for a change," Melina agreed.

"You're right, Ames. Why waste our time with men who only gonna do us ladies wrong? I'll do it!" Trish beamed.

"I guess it's time for me to move on with my life. Peter would want me to do that, anyway," Torrie jumped in.

"I'm with you, Amy, baby. I'll go on that blind date. I just hope I meet the right man this time around," Lisa said, smiling.

Amy then picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. She got up from the couch and walked out the locker room, because she didn't want her best friends to hear what she's gonna say. Once she reached around the corner, she pressed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. After only two rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _a gruff voice answered.

"Hi, Johnny Wright. This is Amy," she said, giggling.

"_Hey, girl. How are you doing?" _

"I'm fine. Listen, I need a huge favor."

"_What you need, girl?"_

"Well, one of my best friends caught her ex-boyfriend cheating on her two weeks ago and she broke up with him. The favor is, I need to borrow one of your clients to go on a date with her."

"_You got it, girl. I already found the perfect guy to go out with your friend. When do you need him?"_

"No sooner or later than tomorrow night. I already have everything set up. Just make sure he gets here on time. Of, and by the way, my friend is a big fan of your clients."

"_So I heard. Listen, I have to get going, but I'll make sure my man be there tomorrow night."_

"Thanks, Johnny. I owe you one."

Amy ended the call and leaned against the wall, smiling brightly. Melina was definitely gonna be surprised that, tomorrow night, the man of her dreams is gonna come and sweep her off her feet. She laughed heartedly as she headed back towards the divas' locker room, not noticing a tall handsome man lurking from the shadows, smiling at her.

_I hope I'm the man in your life when we meet, Amy, _he thought with a grin on his face before he took off.

X

_The next night...the big blind dates..._

"All right, ladies. This is it. This is the moment we all have been waiting for. Now, I had rented out five limos, all it came out of my own pockets, but it was all worth it," Amy revealed, laughing. "Okay, then. Now, inside each limo, is a date waiting just for you. Now I picked out each date to meet your needs. Melina, since you're the most desperate of us all, you go first."

Melina stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her before she took a deep breath and headed towards one of the limos. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair and sighed again before she put her hand on the doorknob and opened it with ease. She looked over and saw her best friends smiling at her.

"Wish me luck, girls," Melina said with a giggle. Then, after taking another deep breath, she climbed inside the limo and closed the door.

Noticing a black scarf laying next to her on the seat, she picked it up and started putting it over her brown eyes, per Amy's request. After adjusting it to get the fabric in the place she wanted, she just folded her hands together and waited for her date to arrive.

"All right. Thanks, dude!" she heard him say as the door opened. After she heard it close, she could hear him shifting him around in his seat and adjusting his clothes.

"Hello," she faintly said.

"Hi," he replied softly.

"I'm sorry about the scarf over my face. My best friend insisted that I put this on, you know, for the mystery," she explained, then she laughed.

He chuckled. "Hey, I understand, honey. Sometimes, we need to be mysterious so we can keep the suspense exciting."

"True." she giggled. "Um, do you mind if I take this scarf off now? It's getting itchy."

"By all means, go right ahead, baby. I wanna see your eyes, anyway," he encouraged.

Melina smiled before she began removing her scarf. His voice was velvety smooth, like honey. She could find herself falling for him if the time was right. Once she removed her scarf, she rubbed her eyes with her fingers for a second, trying to the lint off and took a deep breath.

"You okay, darling?" he asked, a hint on concern developing in his voice.

"I'm fine. I just got some lint in my eyes but I got it out..." were the last words she said before she looked up in the eyes of the man she always had a HUGE crush on ever since she was a little girl. And he looked absolutely handsome in his powder blue button down shirt and black trousers. His dark blue sunglasses fitted perfectly on his handsome face and his smile could light up the room. Melina tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. She was immediately hooked on him.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe Amy set me up with YOU!" she exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't believe it, either. But, she and my manager are very good friends. He told me a beautiful Mexican woman was done wrong by her ex-boyfriend and she finally walked away from him. So, he asked me to go on a date with you tonight. And, I agree with Amy and Johnny. You're very beautiful," he explained.

"T-thank you so much," Melina said finally. She was still in tears.

He moved to sit next to her, then he began wiping the tears away from her face. "Honey, don't you shed anymore tears, okay? We're gonna have a wonderful time tonight. We're going to dinner and then we're going dancing. Tonight, I'm treating you like a queen."

_Thank you, Ames! _Melina thought with a smile on her face. Then she looked into his eyes and saw the love, the sincerity and the affection in his eyes.

She was falling in love with him right away.

"I'm Melina Perez, by the way," she introduced herself as she held out her hand.

He grabbed it and kissed it lightly. Then he looked at her beautiful face and smiled.

"I'm Nathan Morris. Boyz II Men, that is."

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Each chapter will be a diva and the date that's been assigned to her. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Trish's blind date

**I don't have really anything new to say right here. Just enjoy and review! That's all!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Like I said before, this is a dating-leading-up-to marriage series. Each series will be five chapters. I can tell you right now that the next series will be the engagement series. Oh, the sexual content won't happen in this series. Next series, it'll happen.**

**X**

_Flashback..._

_June 2004..._

"_Never again!" Trish exclaimed as she ran down the hallway._

_Jason Reso a.k.a. Christian chased her. "Baby, I'm sorry! I didn't know Jericho was gonna put you in the Walls of Jericho!"_

"_Yeah, instead of saving my ass like you're supposed to, you tried to climb out of the cage and leave me hanging. And look what happened to us: You still end up losing to Chris and you hurt your back and I ended up just as hurt . Well, never again will I be used as your insurance policy! I'm done with you!"_

"_Trish, baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I did! Please stay with me, baby! I need you! You're my world, my heart, my everything!" Christian pleaded again._

"_Never again!" she repeated before she walked away from him, once and for all. She wanted nothing to do with him after what he put her through. What the hell was she thinking hooking up with him? Hell, even Jericho apologized for the bet he made with Christian. _

_With a newfound confidence in herself, she held her head high and smiled, ready to start over again..._

_End Flashback..._

_The present: August 2006..._

"All right, Trisha. You're next. Get in that limo and await for your date," Amy declared, smiling.

Trish snapped out of her thoughts about her ex-boyfriend and returned her best friend's smile before she took a deep breath and walked towards the second limo being parked outside. She looked back at her friends for a moment, who had big smiles on their faces and gave the Canadian bombshell thumbs up before she opened the door and climbed inside, closing the door beside her.

Noticing the scarf laying on the seat, she picked up and wrapped it around her eyes, tying it up loosely so it won't itch on her eyes. Then, she just sat there, folding her hands together and waiting for her blind date to arrive.

_I just hope Amy picked the right man for me. I just need someone to love me for me, _she thought, sighing deeply.

Just then, she heard the door open. She held in her breath when the door closed. Silence filled the air as she just sat there and waited for her date to speak. All she could was breathe.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied.

"I take it Amy told you to wear the scarf, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. She told me to wear it to keep the mystery alive, you know? I shouldn't take it off until my date speaks," she explained, laughing nervously.

"I understand completely," he said, smiling, even though she couldn't see it. At least, not yet.

"Do you mind if I take this off now? It's getting on my nerves and I'm getting lint in my eyes," Trish suggested, grinning.

"I don't mind at all. Go right ahead," he said faintly.

She finally took the scarf off her eyes and rubbed them with her fingers for a moment, hoping to get the lint out. Then, after fixing her hair, she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was trying to get some of the lint off my eyes..." were the last words she said before she looked up and was surprised to see him sitting across from her, smiling.

"Andrew Martin? Test?" Trish choked out.

"The one and only, baby. Did you know I was coming back? Did you know Amy set me up with your fine self?" he asked, grinning foolishly.

"I knew you were coming back, but I didn't know Amy set me up with you. I mean, don't get me wrong, we were friends for so long, especially when we had our run in T & A. But, we were never more than friends," she explained, giggling nervously.

"Trish, the reason why Amy set me up with you because she knew I had always had feelings for you," he said as he took his place right next to her. "Even after our angle was over, when our faction split up, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Albert knew it and he even encouraged me to ask you out but I was too chicken to do so. But, now, I'm so happy to be going on a date with you, Trish. I can finally be with you."

She smiled. She was glad Andrew finally told her how he felt. He seemed like a nice guy so she should give him a chance. Who knows? Maybe he could be the man she's been looking for after all.

_Thank you, Ames! _Trish thought with a smile on her face.

"Shall I tell the limo driver to pull away?" Andrew asked, grinning at her.

She just nodded her head.

X

_Three hours later..._

"Ah, man. I haven't had this much fun in a long time! Thank you so much!" Trish exclaimed happily as they headed back towards their hotel room after their date. This time, she didn't sit down on the plush sofa. Instead, she sat on Andrew's lap.

"When was the last time you went to the carinval?" he asked, laughing when she flew her arms around his neck.

She smiled at him. "I don't remember. I mean, I was a little girl and when you were little, you don't really remember what you did and where you went, especially as you get older."

"I heard that, baby girl. I mean, sometimes, I forget about what I did when I was younger. But, I'm glad you had so much fun. I didn't wanna take you somewhere and you end up bored."

"Thank you again for taking me to the carinval, Andrew. I really had fun."

To his surprise, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Before she could pull away, he pulled her back against him and slanted his mouth on hers more ruthlessly. Trish moaned when Andrew parted her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him, all the while he kissed her more furiously.

When they both pulled apart, she was breathing heavily. She laid her head against his and giggled, feeling safe with him.

"That was the best kiss I ever had," Trish said, breaking the silence.

"I always wondered what was it like to kiss a beautiful woman like you," Andrew said, smiling.

"Was I good? Did my breath stink?" she asked, giggling.

He leaned over and kissed her again. Then, he pulled back, looking into her hazel brown eyes.

"Your breath don't stink, Trish. Even if it did, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Chapter three coming up!**

**Please review!**


	3. Torrie's blind date

**I'm back. I have really nothing else to say other than thank you again and just keep reading.**

**Can't wait for RAW Tonight!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than it's Torrie's turn. Oh, and just for the record, for the sake of this fic, Edge's single and never been married.**

**X**

_Flashback..._

_One year ago..._

_She had everything set. The candles, the romantic dinner, the soft music on the radio and the thundering rain pouring from outside. She had went all out on this one. All she had to do was wait for her husband to come home and take her in his arms. Why? Because today was a very special day for her. _

_It was her two-year wedding anniversary._

_Torrie Wilson-Gruner smiled as she went into the bathroom to change out of her street clothes. She loved Peter so much, it nearly killed her on the inside. She couldn't live without him and she knew he couldn't live without her. When they exchanged their wedding vows two years ago, it was the happiest day of her life. She loved being married to him and the moments they had spent together since the big day made her heart soar._

_She came out of the bathroom, wearing a long white filmy nightgown and her long blond hair being pinned up when someone knocked on her door. Immediately, she felt nervous but nonetheless, she headed for the door, grabbing her robe from the recliner and slipping it on, because who want to come in and see her wearing almost next-to-nothing?_

"_Who is it?" she asked softly._

"_It's the police. We need to speak with you for a moment," he said in a harsh, but gentle tone._

_Fear washed through her body as she opened the door. The rain was coming down hard when the brash officer stepped inside._

"_W-what can I do for you, officer?" she asked faintly._

"_I have some bad news concerning your husband, Peter Gruner."_

"_What happened to him? Tell me what happened to my husband!" Torrie cried._

"_He was driving home from work when another car crashed into his. He tried to get back on the road but, because the road was so wet, he swirled off and crashed into a tree. Mr. Gruner was wearing a seat belt but it went about his neck and choked him," the officer explained._

_Tears started falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe this. He was supposed to be coming home for her but fate had to intervene. Why did this had to happen to her?_

"_Where is he? Is Peter okay? Can I go and see him? Will he make it?" she asked him frantically. _

"_I'm so sorry, Mrs. Gruner, but the impact of the car crash proved to be fatal. Your husband was declared dead just a few minutes ago."_

"_NO!" she screamed as she sank on the floor and cried. Her husband was gone. Her one true love was gone. Would she ever heal from the tragedy? She'll probably never know..._

"Torrie, you're next," Amy said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Torrie smiled before she took a deep breath and headed for the limo. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing by getting back into the dating scene. Ever since Peter's death, any thought of going out with someone else was way out of the question.

When she got there, she looked back at Amy and Lisa for a mere second before she opened the door and climbed inside, closing the door beside her. Noticing the scarf sitting next to her, she grabbed it and put it over her face, making sure she didn't tie it too tightly, because Amy said so when she laid down the rules of meeting your blind date. Then, she just took a deep breath and just sat there, folding her hands together on her lap.

_God, I hope I'm doing the right thing by dating again. I can't afford to lost someone else,_ she thought.

Then she heard the footsteps from outside. She realized her date was on his way here. She held her breath when the door opened.

"Have fun with your date, man!" one man yelled, laughing.

"I sure will!" he replied, laughing along with him.

Once he closed the door, he leaned back against the cushion and looked at her for a moment. Even with the scarf over her face, she was beautiful. Amy was right to pair him up with this beauty.

"How you doing, beautiful?" he asked, smiling.

"Fine," she simply said. She was blushing. Only Peter called her beautiful.

"Don't be nervous. You're doing just fine with me. Oh, and you can take your blindfold off now. I can tell you're getting a little uncomfortable having that thing on over your eyes," he said softly.

"Thank God. It was already getting on my nerves," she said as she worked to remove it quickly, for which she did. She then rubbed her eyes with her fingers because some lint got into them.

"You okay, beautiful?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. I just got some lint out of my eyes, that's all. Thanks for your concern, though," she said before she looked up and gasped at the person who was her date for the evening.

"Adam?" she asked, choking.

"Torrie? Amy set me up with you?" he said, looking at her in surprise.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, you're handsome and everything, but I can't believe she set me up with someone whom I'd always had a huge crush on," she admitted. But, she wanted to kick herself when she said those words to him.

"Wait, you had a crush on me? Well, I guess it's safe to say that I had a crush on you for a while," Adam admitted, smiling.

"You did?"

"Yes. I like you a whole lot. I mean, the only reason why I didn't act on them is because you were still married to Peter. I knew how much you loved him so I stayed away from you."

"Oh, man. I never knew you felt this way about me. I didn't wanna jeopardize what I had with Peter by being with you because I loved him so much. So, when he died, a part of me felt I should remain loyal to him. But, on the other hand, another part of me felt I should move on with my life. I don't know, I guess it's my instincts talking."

He moved to sit next to her, the he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"Listen, I'll tell you what. Let's just go to dinner right now and we'll get to know each other more. If you feel you can be able to move on, we'll go from there. Deal?" Adam asked softly.

Torrie smiled back. "Deal."

X

_Two hours later..._

"I haven't had this much fun in so long," Torrie admitted with a smile on her face. She had her head laying on Adam's lap, which, to her shock, felt good. He ran his fingers through her long blond hair and smiled, realizing being with her made his life a whole lot better.

"I'm so glad you had fun tonight, Tor. I just want you to be happy for once," he replied lightly.

"Thank you, honey. I really appreciate what you did for me. Now, I can be able to move on with my life. Peter would've wanted me to do that."

"I'm glad." he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. She was actually disappointed he didn't kiss her fully; you know him using his tongue to make her moan. But, then again, she felt he didn't wanna rush into it since she's finally moving on from her husband's death.

"Don't worry, beautiful. There's plenty more where that came from," Adam said when he pulled away. He just kept stroking her hair with his hand, humming softly.

Torrie smiled. She knew Adam could be the one.

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Victoria's blind date

**I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while. I have been working on my other stories and it's been hard for me to update at times. I have only one chapter left in 'A Does Of Extreme And a Taste Of The Game' and then I will be caught up on my other stories. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: For the sake of this story, Dave has never been married and doesn't have any kids!**

**X**

_Flashback..._

_Two years ago..._

"_Stevie, you're becoming a little too attached. I need to breathe," Lisa said when they were walking backstage, after the RAW taping._

"_What do you mean, Vicky, baby?" he asked, looking confused._

_She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. "I mean, you're becoming obsessed with me, Stevie. I can't handle it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like the things you do for me and I know how much you mean to me, but you've gotta let me breathe for once."_

"_I honestly don't know what you mean, Vicky, honey. Don't you know how much I love you? Don't you know how I feel about you?" Steven was genuinely hurt._

_Victoria sighed deeply. "I know. I know you love me. I know how you feel about me. I love you, too, honey. But, you and I need a break from each other for a while. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_He was getting angry. She was getting scared._

"_Oh, yeah. I understand, all right. You don't wanna be with me anymore!" he raged._

"_That's not true, Stevie! I just need to breathe for a while, that's all. I'm not breaking up with you. Please know that. I'm not ending my relationship with you. I love you, honey. Don't turn your back on me like this," Victoria pleaded with him._

"_I can't believe this shit! I loved you, Lisa! I really loved you! I wanted to give you the world and then some. But, here you come, telling me you need to breathe. Sounds like you wanna get away from me so bad! You're breaking up with me!"_

"_Stevie, that's..."_

"_Not true? Yeah, I heard that far too many times from you, Victoria. Well, you don't have to worry about me being too 'attached' to you any longer. It's over!"_

"_What?" Lisa was shocked._

"_You heard me; it's over. There's no more us! You don't have to worry about me being obsessed with you anymore. I'm gonna find a woman who will appreciate me!"_

"_And I don't?" she challenged._

"_Not the way you just said to me, baby. I have better things to do with my time. Good-bye, Lisa. I hope you have a nice life without me."_

_He stormed off, leaving her in a state of shock and confusion. He broke up with her. Steven Richards broke up with her. She couldn't believe it. She didn't wanna believe it. This was not supposed to happen. She was the one who was supposed to break up with him, not the other way around. _

_Oh, well. She'll just have to pick up the pieces and move on with her life, like she always do. She knew someday, she was gonna find the man of her dreams..._

"Lisa, you're next," Amy said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Victoria shook her head and got herself together. She looked over at her best friend, who had the biggest smile on her face. Lisa returned her smile before she took a deep breath and headed towards her limo. Right before she opened the door, she looked back at Amy one more time, who had her thumb up in approval. Lisa smiled before she got in and closed the door beside her.

Like all the rest of the ladies, she noticed a scarf laying next to her on the seat. She picked it up and placed them over her eyes, making sure she didn't tie it too tightly. Then, she just sat there with her hands on her lap.

_God, I hope my date doesn't turn out to be another Steven, _she thought when she heard the door open. She held her breath when she felt a hand touching her knee gently.

"Hi," he said warmly.

"Hello," she replied, a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he said.

"Not a problem. As you can see, I have this scarf on," she informed him.

"I know. I was told you were to wear one. Are you getting uncomfortable wearing it?"

"You know it. It's starting to get in my eyes. I'm just gonna go ahead and take this off, if you don't mind."

"I'm not going anywhere, beautiful."

Lisa smiled as she reached behind her and began untying the scarf. It took about a minute but she was able to remove it. She then began rubbing her eyes with her hands just to make sure the lint didn't get into her brown orbs.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, really. I just wanted to make sure I didn't get lint in my eyes, that's all," she said before she finally looked up. When she did, her heart stopped beating.

"Oh, my God! Amy set me up with your fine self!" Lisa exclaimed.

Dave Batista just smiled at her. "Honey, I'm glad I'm going out with you tonight. I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time."

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she moved to sit next to him.

"Believe me, I wanted to. But, you were involved with Steven so I didn't say anything. Plus, I knew you were serious with him. What I didn't know is he broke up with you. How did that happen?" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I rather not say. I just want to move on with my life. But, I'm so glad Amy chose you to be my date." she smiled.

He grinned foolishly. "I'm glad I'm going out with you now. It's been a long time, but the timing was worth it."

Instead of going to dinner as planned, Dave and Lisa spent the entire night talking and getting to know each other a little bit more. Driving around town, the two just enjoyed each other company. It turned out they have similar things in common: from their love of hip-hop to their commitment to working out and staying in shape.

"I had such a great time with you tonight, Dave," Lisa admitted when they walked to her hotel room.

"I'm sorry we didn't go to dinner tonight. I was so looking forward to it," he said, smiling.

"Aw, don't worry about dinner. I had ordered room service while we were riding in the limo. I must warn you, though, it's gonna be very good." she grinned.

"Will I get lucky tonight?" he smiled.

"If you're lucky, Mr. Batista. Now, are you coming in or not?"

"Don't mind if I do, Ms. Varon."

**Only one more chapter left! Can you handle the wait? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Amy's blind date

**And we have come to the end of the story! Thank you very much for loving this story. I'm most likely will put out _Doing Just Fine 2: The Engagements _sometime this week. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: For the sake of this story (meaning this is fiction), the Matt-Lita-Kane storyline did exist but her pregnancy never happened.**

**X**

_Flashback..._

_Two years ago..._

"_Matt, please don't leave me. I can divorce Kane. I love you. We can work this out," Amy pleaded to her longtime boyfriend. She didn't wanna lose him._

"_What's the point, Ames? He's not gonna let you out of his sight. And, you're pregnant with his child. Do you think for one second you can get away from that asshole? I don't think so," he scolded._

"_B-but you don't understand, honey. I'm not pregnant. I never was."_

_He looked at her like she was crazy. He took the time to digest the words. She was never pregnant? She actually tricked Kane in thinking that? What a joke!_

"_I can't believe this, Ames. All this time, I was thinking maybe I was the father but, here you come telling me you were never pregnant. How could you pull something like that?" Matt asked._

"_I did this for us. I never wanted to have Kane's baby in the first place. I didn't wanna sleep with him. So, I made him think I was pregnant by wearing a padding," Amy explained._

"_A padding? You know what, I can't deal with you anymore. I was hoping you would have my baby but, you just had to screw it up for me, Ames. I can't handle this anymore."_

_Tears started falling from her eyes. "What are you saying, Matt?"_

"_I'm saying...it's over. We're finished. I need to find someone who's not gonna play me like this. Good-bye, Ames. Have a nice life with your husband." _

"_Please, don't leave me, Matt. I love you!" she exclaimed._

"_Good-bye, Ames."_

_She was completely shocked when he said that. As he walked away from her, more tears started falling from her brown eyes. Didn't he know she loved him and she would do just about anything for him? Didn't he know she really wanted to have his baby?_

"_So, you lied to me all this time, huh?"_

_She was in no mood to deal with her husband right now. But, when she turned around, the Big Red Monster was approaching her. Obviously, he overhead everything she said and quite frankly, he was pissed off._

"_What do you care, huh? I'm leaving you," she barked._

"_And it's a good thing you said that, too, because I'm not gonna stay married to a woman who tricked me. I wanted you to have my baby, Amy, but you played me for a fool," Kane seethed._

_She rolled her eyes. "Honey, you played yourself. I told you I didn't wanna have anything to do with you, but you wouldn't leave me alone and you wouldn't stop attacking Matt. And then, when you tried to kill him, I had no other choice but to sleep with you. Well, now he knows the truth. So, I hope you're happy now. He dumped me."_

"_I should be, but what you said really pissed me off, Amy. So, I'm sure you're happy we're not gonna stay married. You'll hear from my lawyers in the morning," Kane said before he walked away._

_Any other time, she would've been jumping up and down for joy at the thought of being away from the man who has tormented her, but, for some reason, she didn't feel that way. Could it be because he was hurt, too? And will she ever find someone who's gonna love her?_

_Amy will probably never know..._

_Okay, Ames, calm down, take a deep breath and relax. It's only a date, _a voice in her head told her. She was pacing back and forth, deciding whether or not she should go through with this. It's been over a year since she's been in a relationship and the thought of getting dumped again weighed on her mind. She couldn't risk getting hurt again, but, then again, she's been the one who's been doing some hurting herself.

Finally, after pacing around the parking lot so many times, she decided to let the moment rule her and go through with the date. Amy went to her assigned limo, opened the door, climbed inside and closed the door besides her.

Noticing the scarf laying next to her, she picked it up and scanned it for a second. Not wanting to wait to find out who her date was, she threw it back down on the seat and just sat there. She wanted to know who's gonna take her out tonight.

She held her breath when she saw the door being opened. She closed her eyes tightly because she couldn't bear to look at the person when she heard the door closed. For the next several seconds, silence filled the air between them.

"You can open your eyes now, Amy. I won't hurt you," her date said, breaking the silence.

_How did he know what I was thinking? Is he reading my mind or something?_ She thought as she opened her eyes. Her heart stopped beating when she looked into the eyes of the man she always had a major crush on.

"Hunter?" she managed to choke out.

"The one and only, baby girl. Did you know I've been waiting a long time for us to go on a date together?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"You have?" she was shocked.

"It's the truth, baby. I mean, you're beautiful, smart, talented, caring and sweet. Any man would be lucky to be with you. I hope, after tonight, that I would be the man in your life," he explained while he moved next to her.

She giggled. "Well, I hope you will become the man in my life after tonight. I've always had a major crush on you. But, I was with Matt and, don't get me wrong, I loved him. Plus, I had to deal with Kane tormenting me so I couldn't act out my feelings for you then. Well, I can now."

Hunter just smiled. "Good. I'm so glad to hear that. I couldn't act on my feelings also because I was going through my divorce with Stephanie.

Well, shall we go to dinner, my lady? I had made reservations at this nice French restaurant and, after that, I thought we go to this club downtown. Are you ready?"

Amy returned his smile with one of her own. "I'm so ready! Let's go!"

X

_Four hours later..._

"Hunter, I've gotta tell you, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thank you so much," Amy admitted, smiling brightly. She and Hunter were heading back to her hotel room for a nightcap.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight, Ames. You deserved it. Oh, and by the way, you're welcome," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

When they reached the door, she was surprised when he took her in his arms and kissed her; first lightly, then more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body more close to his. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her stomach. She knew he wanted her and he wanted her badly.

She wanted him as well.

"How did I taste?" Hunter asked when they pulled apart.

"You taste good, baby. Care to come in for that nightcap?" Amy said, grinning foolishly.

He chuckled. "You know I don't turn down a drink from a beautiful woman like you."

She couldn't help but laugh as she opened the door and led him inside her room, not before she placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob.

**The end!**

**Second series: _Doing Just Fine 2: The Engagements _coming soon to a site near you!**

**Please review!**


End file.
